Rio or Bust
by CRAZ3TANK
Summary: After the events of "Cold Blood" the Doctor decides to try and take Amy to Rio again. No slash.


**Title: Rio or Bust **

**Disclaimer: Doctor who and all related characters belong to the BBC. At least until I finish my death-ray and hold all of Britain hostage, Muahahahaha. **

**AN: Hey, I'm really excited for the series 6 premier. To that end I've written this one-shot because I've got nothing but Doctor Who on my mind at the moment. Just a little fun story so don't mind any OOC that pops up.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Rio!" the Doctor proclaimed as he burst through the TARDIS doors with a jubilant expression on his face.<p>

After taking a few steps onto the snow covered ground his face fell as he took in his frozen surroundings. He then turned to face his shivering companion who was standing by the TARDIS entrance with her arms crossed around her chest.

The Doctor's hands started to fidget at his side while under Amy's hostile glare. "This isn't Rio, is it?" he asked in as quiet a voice he could manage, not wanting to set off the fiery ginger that is Amelia Pond.

"No it's not, and I'm still dressed for warm weather!" Amy yelled at the Doctor while pointing to her mini skirt. She then bent over and started to rub her bare legs in an attempt to stay warm.

"This isn't right, that's the second time we've landed somewhere other than Rio," the Doctor said as he stepped pass Amy to stand next to his ship, "there must be something wrong with her, she's not usually this temperamental," he ran a soothing hand down the outside of the blue police box.

Amy snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh just admit it, you can't drive," she said while poking him in the chest with her finger.

The Doctor stepped back as if burned by her touch, indignation written all over his face. "What, I'll have you know I've been flying through space and time well before you were born thank you very much. There is no one who can fly my ship better than me."

"River can," Amy said with a smug look before adding, "without the handbrake."

The Doctor said, "Alright that's it, back in the TARDIS," and spun Amy around and pushed her back into the ship. He then ran up the stairs to the counsel and started playing with the controls. "Alright now Pond, get ready."

"Where are we going?" Amy asked looking up from the entrance with an expectant smirk.

"Rio or bust," with that the Doctor engaged the time rotor and sent the ship into the vortex. After a few minutes of bumping around the deck they came to a halt with a thump. The Doctor then ran down to the doors and stood next to Amy.

He put his arm on the double doors and pushed them open while saying, "Amelia Pond, I give you..."

"A barren desert," Amy finished as they both saw the endless waves of sand stretch out before them. She then turned to him and said, "At least it's warmer here, maybe we can pick up River and have her help us out."

The Doctor closed the doors with a huff and started back up to the counsel with Amy following close behind. He silently started playing with controls again when Amy said, "I mean if you don't know how to get us the-," she was cut off as the Doctor turned on her and spoke.

"No,no,no, I am perfectly capable of piloting my own ship," he said with a stern look. "This is just a... A small miscalculation," he fiddled with the controls, "there I should have the proper coordinates set now."

"Aww, no need to be all Mr. Grumpy-Face," Amy said in a mocking tone. "I swear men are all the same, never willing to ask for directions."

"I am not some _man_. I am a 907 year old being who's people discovered how to travel through space and time while yours was still trying to figure out how to make fire. I should know because I was there. So believe me when I say I don't need directions,"after finishing his tirade he slammed on the controls and sent the ship spinning into the vortex again.

When the ship came to a stop again the Doctor stood up and moved to the doors leaving Amy on the upper level. "Hmm, directions," the Doctor muttered to himself as he slipped out the doors, closing them behind him.

Amy stood by the counsel looking annoyed when she heard a loud roar from outside the TARDIS followed by the Doctor's scream. Amy began to run for the doors when they suddenly flew open as the Doctor ran back inside, locking the door and leaning the coat-rack against the frame. He leaned with his back to the door while panting.

"What happened?" Amy asked worriedly as she approached.

"Good news, we made it to Rio," the Doctor said while straightening his jacket.

"What's the bad news?"

"Judging by that Tyrannosaurus Rex we might be a little early for carnival," he said with a little smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin, now go away... Oh, and please review. <strong>


End file.
